Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a functional expansion system and, more specifically, to a functional expansion system of a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In consideration of the size and the cost, some function modules cannot easily configured inside portable electronic devices such as tablet computer, smart phone etc. However, even if the function modules can be disposed inside the portable electronic devices, it is inconvenient for a user to replace the function modules configured inside the device body. Therefore, a single electronic device cannot meet the diverse requirements of different users.